Left Behind City
by Mikazuki Michaelis
Summary: Hikari Sakura is a normal college student girl from our 3D world, who loves Durarara. She's always wondered what life would be like if she entered her beloved 2D world. But what would happen when she finds her self lost in Durarara's Ikebukuro? How will she react, and how will Durarara characters react to her? (Durarara and Durarara characters belong to Narita Ryohgo)
1. Smell the Roses

~Chapter 1~

~Smell the Roses~

**"English"  
**"Japanese"  
[PDA]  
_'Thoughts_'  
_*Actions*_

[( Translations )]

"What do you mean I don't exist?" she yelled.

"Your name and passport do not show up on any records..." The immigration officer replied trying to calm me down. She slumped into the chair feeling hopeless, it had been about 4 years since she had last been in Japan; everything had gone smoothly, but now, when she finally returned to Japan on an exchange program, she no longer existed. Sighing she kept her head down, trying to make sense of what in the world was going on.

"Your visa is not a forgery, so- although your name does not show up in our records we shall allow you to use your visa and remain here for a year." The officer stated handing me a yellow envelope containing my visa and passport.

"What am I supposed to do though? This is a student visa and the university doesn't have me in their roster. If I'm not a student doesn't that nullify my visa? "

"You should look for a place to stay. Find a job and live your life if you so wish. If you find somebody to sponsor you, you could extend your stay. The only other option you have is to go back." the immigration officer leaned back into his chair, watching the young pinkette in front of him way her options. Neither if them said anything as the lone clock on the empty desk kept track of the passing time with slow tick-tocks.

'No way this is real.-No way this is real.-No way this is real.-No way this is real.-' repeated in her mind over and over again like a broken record.

"Miss?" the sound of the officer's voice snapped her out of the repeating thought with a jolt.

"Your Japanese is really good," he paused, his face showing a sorrowful putty to her plight. Of course taking into account that people with perfectly legal papers are not in the system, is not an everyday occurrence.

"Where did you learn?"

"At school... I started in my 3rd year of Junior High... [( Freshman year )] That's for about 7 years now..." She replied grateful for the distraction.

"What do you want to become in the future?"

"I planned to come here and teach English... Too bad I don't exist anymore ne-" sighing heavily she looked down.

"I'm going to stay." Her voice firm and decided. 'Who knows what can happen within this year...right?'

"Ne~ Take this..." The officer said sliding a wad of cash across the table towards her.

"No way... I can't take your money..." She shook her head furiously, rejecting him.

"My daughter was about your age when she committed suicide... It's a chance for me to atone for not helping her when she needed my help..." He placed the money on the desk in front of her. "You are free to go... try to find a job and start a new life ok?" the officer said before walking out of the small cubical.

Taking a deep breath and looking at the wad of cash, she slowly picked it up and counted how much she had been given so that she could the calculate how much she had to live off of.

"Whoa~" She whispered to herself realizing that the total amount was now equal to about 97,600¥ [(about 976$)]; without a place to sleep She could live for maybe half a year? But, where? Standing up, she stuffed the cash into her wallet, which she then stuffed into her messenger bag and headed off. After she arrived at the station she bought a ticket on Narita express to Ikebukuro Station.

"If I don't exist why not go where I wasn't able to spend a lot of time the last time? I almost know it like the back of my hand..." She thought out loud, remembering how much she wanted to visit Ikebukuro during her junior year in High School and didnt get the chance to enjoy the few hours she had spent in Ikebukuro... She pulled her cosplay coat over snugly over her shoulders and moved the camera hanging around her neck so that it would sit better so that she could get comfortable in her seat. During high school she had been a devoted fan of Durarara, and still was to this day. A fit of uncontrollable laughter took hold of her, earning weird stares from those around her. Her life no longer existed, She was no longer an exchange student to a university here in Japan, She had no friends, no money, and had only what She had on her person during the flight. Oh this was rich, how much more Durarara could this get?

"**If this is some sick joke, I can't wait to find out who it is..." **She seethed through her teeth getting off at Ikebukuro station, and weaved through the crowds heading towards Sunshine 60. After passing every couple of intersections, she would snapped off her camera lense and take snapshots of her surroundings.

"**Way~ better than in the anime"** She stated slightly awed despite having been here before. As she continued walking, a sudden yell from a cosplay group made her spin around on her heels to see what was going on:

"I-ZA-YA-KUN~" rushing forward she tried to take a picture of the re-enacted scene of Shizuo chucking a signpost after Izaya. She took pictures on speed mode, keeping the shutter pressed as the Izaya cosplayer ran away leaving Shizuo to continue his act of madness. Taking one last picture as the crowd dispersed she pulled up the "Izaya" hood of her cosplay jacket and headed for Sunshine 60.

"**This just made my day-"** She froze as a stop sign pierced the ground only inches infront of her.** "WTF? Since when does wood go through concrete...?"** Turning around wide eyed to face what She had thought to be a harmless cosplayed Shizuo, she met absolute darkness as something heavy collided with her head. The last thing that resounded in her head was the classic yell of:

"I-ZA-YA-KUN~" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The headache hit her full force the moment She regained consciousness... as her senses started to slowly process the unfamiliar surroundings. once she realized that the ground was soft not hard like the city concrete, she shot up only to fall back disoriented and in pain.

"Oww..." She whined softly, lifting a hand to her head. Apparently bandages partially covered her right eye as they wound around her head.

"How do you feel?" a familiar yet foreign voice said softly from nearby.

"Like I got hit by a vending machine..." She joked, opening her left eye, staring at the ceiling in the attenpt to grow accustomed to the light.

"I suppose it wouldn't feel like anything else," the voice laughed.

"N-Nani?" She stuttered trying to sit up again, this time making slow movements...

"Shizuo did nail you with a vending machine..." messy brown hair framing black ovalish glasses focused as she looked at the voice...

** "HOLY SH-"** She yelled jumping up to her feet before leaning against the wall in pain. "That is not who I think it is...That is not who I think it is... That is not who I think it is..." She chanted slowly under her breath before looking up again.

"My name is Shinra~ by the way... Shizuo... the guy that brought you here... is in the other room." he smiled holding her fur lined jacket towards her.

"A-Arigatou...?" she replied casiously taking back her jacket watching Shinra.

"Come on out when you feel ready to... I'll make some tea until then~ You like barley tea, right?"

"Sure..." she said watching him wide eyed.

"Thank heavens you can speak Japanese. My english is no good... dont strain yourself till I come back!" Shinra said smiling before he walked out, leaving her alone in the room.

"What in the world is going on...?" She tried to take her bearings, making sure all her stuff was in the room, which they all were, except for her shoes. As She gingerly put her coat back on she noticed that her abdomen was also covered in bandages.

"Ouch..." She kept a hand clutching her stomach as she stood in the corner propped up against the wall. Her mind racing around in circles, trying desperately to make sense of what was going on. Her stomach grew weasy as the pounding in her head steadily increased.

**"I'm in an anime... How the Fuck does somebody enter an anime!"** She tried to yell; her voice coming out as hoarse and dry croak in a slightly raised voice instead.

**'**_**It's just not possible... One does not just simply take an airplane to an anime world... How can somebody survive getting hit by a vending machine! Ok...'**_Taking a deep breath she tried to clear her mind.

_**'So... I'm now inside Durarara... What the fuck... Ok calm down...breathe in breathe out... I'm here now... What am I going to do...? Wait... There is still not enough proof that this is real... I have to make sure... My friends are capable of pulling this kind of prank...'**_

She took a timid step forward in the barely successful attempt to walk. As She neared the door her legs gave out and She fell to the floor dragging the nearby chair down along with her. The loud thud that echoed in her ears was followed by a frantic set of footsteps that ran towards the room. Shinra rushed into the room and began to help the girl up off the floor as she laughed uncontrollably despite the pain it brought to her bandaged abdomen.

"Are you okay...?" Shinra asked, his eyes wide clearly not understanding the reason as to why she was in hysterics.

**"Good one! You got me good!"** I slapped Shinra on the back tears flooding her eyes.** "Who hired you? Was it a girl or a boy?"** She demanded as she tried to wipe the tears that clouded her eyes; however, Her inability to stop laughing allowed the tears to flow freely. Shinra brought her out of the room thinking that fresh air might bring her back under control. What he never could have anticipated was how she awkwardly waltzes out of Shinra's supporting arms towars the couch were an unruly blonde haired male sat.

**"Shizu-chan~?! This is the best cosplay I've seen so far!"** She recalled the dozen of cosplay pictures that called her iPod photo stream home. Moving to the other side of the couch She looked the blonde in the face, irritation and confusion plastered his face as She slowly awoke from her denial.

"Y-you... **Holy Shi-...**" Shizuo sat up as she swayed dangerously back and forth, her hand covering her forehead trying to ease the pain she was causing herself. Shizuo and Shinra looked at each other in absolute confusion neither sure what to make of the girl's _abnormal_ antics. As she fell back into the dark abyss, two strong arms caught her just before her head could collide with the table corner.

Upon opening her eyes once more relief flooded through her body; she was back in her own bed, everything seemingly back to normal; the smell of bacon wafted in through the slightly opened door of the room. Getting up and peaking round the corner she could see her grandma making breakfast. It was a perfect morning, the sun was shining, the birds singing, and best of all, bacon for breakfast. However, that's what made it seem surreal... Everything was just a little bit _too_ perfect. The two of them sat down to eat, but before she could taste the juicy bacon, the scene shifter to the university grounds where she was sitting on a grassy spot watching people as they went along with their daily lives. She groaned realizing that such a sudden jump could only be made in a dream.

A door slamming woke her up from the peaceful dream, and she was back in the room in Shinra's apartment. The last events replayed through her mind making her groan and attempt to turn on a side in order to more easily hide under the covers. Silence thickened as the apartment lay still. The silence was deafening forcing her to sit up slowly to make some noise. She sat there for a few moments trying to make peace with the unbelievable fact that she was now stuck inside an anime.

A strange dream-like state took over as she slowly stood up and made her way out of the room clutching her bandaged stomach. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The halls that she knew so well from the countless hours of watching, no-, re-watching Durarara, were devoid of any life form. On the coffee table black on yellow caught her attention:

{_ I had an urgent call from work and I had to go. Make yourself at home~_

_My lovely partner, Celty, should be returning home from her job soon._

_She'll help you redress your bandages._

_~Shinra_

_Mata Nee~ _( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ }

The note was written both in kanji and in simple Hiragana, just to be on the safe side. Next to the note were supplies the needed to redress her wounds. Looking at the bandages the growing red dot of blood was barely noticeable. She sat down on the couch and stared into space, for a solid 30 minutes unsure of what to think, and just trying to figure out how to proceed from here on out.

Suddenly she grabbed the supplies and headed back to_ the _room. Without giving it any thought, she stuffed the medical supplies into her messenger bag and headed for the door. After sliding into her converse that were nicely placed by the door, she slipped out of the apartment and waited for the elevator; however, before she could rush into the elevator, leaving the apartment behind, a black motorcycle appeared from inside the elevator.

"Ah-" looking up an all too familiar yellow cat eared helmet with blue and black flames stood in her way, "Celty…?" The biker took out her PDA and typed quickly before showing the lost girl.

[Yes, I'm Shinra's (the doctor) roommate. What's your name?]

"Sakura…. Hikari Sakura..." she managed to mumbled as the hallway began to spin dizzily.

[Sakura…. Thats a nice name...] she typed rapidly before holding out the PDA for the girl in front of her to read.

[Are you ok- ] before she could finish typing, the girl began to sway back and forth and was once more engulfed in darkness as she passed out.


	2. Misplaced

~Chapter 2~

~Misplaced~

**"English"**

"Japanese"

[PDA]

'_Thoughts_'

_*Actions*_

[( Translations )]

A light grey eye slowly opened as it focused on the cream ceiling above. Calmly a small hand lifted up from under the covers towards the unopen eye, gingerly probing the bandages that covered it tracing them lightly with her fingers as they wound around her aching head. She slowly sat up and took a deep breath, now calmer than she was the previous times she woke up. Understanding the situation she knew that she had to set facts straight before making any rash decisions.

_'I know Durarara, but is this an independent Durarara world or is this the Durarara I know? If it is the Durarara I know, where in the plot am I?_'

Such calculating thoughts now surfaced in her mind. There was only one way to find an answer to any of her questions. Go outside and interact with the people who love in this world.

When she finished checking her bandaged wounds she slowly stood up and walked away from the futon to the door. Her jacket and personal belongings were exactly where they had been the last times she woke up only the folds and the way they were placed had a feminine touch to it. As she opened the door she could hear movement in the living room. Her previous inaudible footsteps could now be distinguished by their soft thumps as she mover from the tatami mat room to the hardwood floors of the hallway.

Whomever was in the living room froze; and at the slow but steady pace of her footsteps went into a frenzy as if desperately trying to hide something. Rounding the corner Celty's helmeted figure appeared sitting on the couch watching an alien documentary playing on tv. She looked at the girl and silently beckoned her over to the couch. Sitting down on the couch Celty moved the laptop that was on the coffee table towards her as she typed rapidly.

[How are you feeling Hikari-san?]

"Call me Sakura.." She hesitated unsure of how to continue. "I'm much better though... Thank you..."

[That's good. Please let me know if you need anything Sakura.]

"I will, thank you." Silence reigned over the next few minutes all except the tv was quiet.

"Celty-san... Why do you wear the helmet inside...? It looks a bit uncomfortable..." Celty tensed up slightly taken back and unsure about how to proceed.

[I'm okay, thanks for your concern though. The helmet is very comfortable. :) ]

"You're the Headless Rider, right?"

[How...]

"Rumors spread really quickly, especially when they are about urban legends." Sakura stated before Celty could finish typing.

[Oh... I should have expected that.] she paused her typing to look at the pink haired girl sitting beside her. [Are you sure you want me to take off my helmet?]

"If you are really headless you could be just like a Dullahan~" she laughed at the irony in her words as she watched Celty tense and go through the motions of a nervous chuckle.

[Promise you won't scream?]

"Of course I won't!" Celty slowly removed her helmet and placed it on the coder table. Sakura squirmed in delight and fascination, as she watched black wisps of shadow like smoke appear from the revealed creamy pale skin and dissipate into the rest of the room.

"Amazing..." The pink haired girl said reaching her hand above Celty's neck in attempt to touch the wisps of shadows.

[Hikari-san...?]

"Ah! Gomen~" she said moving her hand back to her side and stopped invading Celty's personal space. "You can call me Sakura." She stated simply sinking in deeper into the couch.

[Sakura... Is that why you dyed your hair pink?]

"Yep~ needs to match somehow, no?" She smiled twirling a piece of her sakura coloured hair between her fingers, chuckling lightly. The two of them watched the rest of the documentary in silence.

Once it finished Celty got up and typed quickly, [Would you like some tea?]

"A-Yes please.." Sakura bowed slightly in thanks, as Celty went into the kitchen. The moment she was no longer visible Sakura sank deeper into the couch with a big sigh. Running a hand through her hair her she stood up and walked out on to the balcony where she looked down towards the street. She watched the few ant sized humans walk towards the heart of Ikebukuro. Looking up in the distance she saw the sun climbing closer and closer to its zenith.

'_I must have been out for a while..._' she thought as the balcony door slid open and Celty came out with a mug of tea and handed it to her.

"Thank you Celty." she smiled taking a small sip. "AH!" she exclaimed her eyes shining brightly.

[Did I make a mistake?!] Celty typed quickly her movements slightly _.

"Umai*!" the solo uncovered grey eye gleaned with childish delight, her reaction calmed Celty down.

[Yokatta~] Celty's sigh of relief was visible through her body language which made Sakura chuckle slightly as she sipped her tea with gusto.

"Earl Grey is my favorite. I never imagined that you would have this tea..." She sat down on the patio chair across from Celty.

[ Shinra drinks it from time to time... Plus it's morning and I wasn't sure if you liked coffee or not（＾＾"）]

"Good choice... I'm not a big fan of coffee~" she paused, "Shinra must be at work, no?"

[ Yes.. He left an hour before you woke up. ]

"Are you two a couple?" She asked nonchalantly.

[ Eh?! N-no! ] Celty's sudden reaction almost made her fall off her chair.

"Ah.. Sorry... You're very tender when it comes to him so I just wanted to check."

[ He is an important person to me…] Celty showed her the screen before typing again. [ However, I need to find my head before I can figure out my feelings.]

"I see…" Sakura paused, "Don't keep him waiting too long. He's not going to go anywhere but it'll make things easier for you if you don't put this off much longer~" she advised finishing her tea and then standing up.

[What do you me-]

"I think it's time for me to go now." she interrupted, standing up suddenly. "Thank you and Shinra very much for taking care of me, but I cannot intrude any longer."

[It's fine. Are you sure you want to leave? You could stay until your wounds have healed?] Celty offered as the two of them re-entered the apartment.

"If anything happens in that sense I'll return. Thank you very much." Sakura bowed before going into the guest room and retrieving her things.

[Here's my number. Contact me if you ever need help, okay Sakura?] Celty handed her a folded slip of paper, which she stuffed into her jacket pocket.

"I will." After tying her shoelaces, Sakura stood up and bowed again before leaving the apartment and walking out to the street. Looking up at the penthouse balcony she could make out a dark figure, which she presumed was Celty, and waved up at the figure before turning on her heels and walking towards the heart of Ikebukuro.

Celty watched the pink haired girl walk out of the apartment building from the balcony. She wasn't sure what to make of the girl. Something was off about her, something she couldn't describe; however, she was certain that Sakura was human and not faerie, which made her relax slightly.

'_I hope Izaya doesn't get to her..._' She thought remembering how Sakura's eyes had a similar gleam to his when she watched the people on the sidewalk from the balcony. The apartment door opened announcing Shinra's return and breaking her chain of thought. Celty caught a glimpse of Sakura pulling up her hood and disappearing into the city as she turned and walked inside to welcome Shinra home.

The tall blonde glared at his surroundings, for some reason Ikebukuro stank of that flea, but no matter how hard he looked or glared at his surroundings the flea remained invisible to him. He took a last drag from his cigarette allowing the nicotine to calm him down as he dropped the finished butt to the cement.. The man cowering in front of him however was becoming increasingly annoying with his pathetic excuses.

"It's no use I just can't scrape together that kind of money..." the man stuttered but his eyes were fake. "I'm not saying I wont pay you back…." Shizuo could tell this man was lying, which only made him angry. "But, if something were to happen to me, I don't know Awakusai's Shiki-san would stay quiet~" that cocky line broke Shizuo's patience.

"You old fart…." Shizuo's voice dropped an octave as the words seethed out of his lips. "I dont have time for this…" the bones in his hands cracking loudly as adrenaline rushed into his bloodstream. "It's not that im busy; I just dont want to waste more than 2 and 1/2 minutes of my life with you!" He lifted the nearby vending machine tossing it into the air. The cowering man fell wide eyed to the ground as the machine fell back down missing him by a few meager centimeters. Only milliseconds after the vending machine landed, did the man's flight response kicked in, causing him to bolt down the alley. This only further enraged Shizuo, forcing him to run after the mafia lowlife in order to beat him to a pulp.

As the enraged blonde chased after the lowlife mafia an all too familiar fur trimmed hood flashed by in his peripheral vision making him skid to a stop so he could destroy the jacket's owner.

"I-ZA-YA-KUN-?!" he yelled holding a vending machine over his head in preparation to crush his hooded enemy. That's when grey met brown and much to the surprise of the few audience members, the Strongest Man in ikebukuro, slowly placed the vending machine back into its place as his now safe victim turned around to face him. To his surprise the figure bowed deeply before straightening again, the hood falling off revealing pink hair with white bandages.

"Thank you for taking care of me earlier, and I'm sorry for how I acted when I woke up…" she bowed yet again. Shizuo stood there watching her surprised by the events unfolding before him.

"I was looking for you actually~" She dug a cold bottle of milk out of her bag and handed it to him. "Here…" he studied her unsure as to how she could possibly know his like for milk. He took the bottle and popped off the cap, eyeing her carefully before lowering his guard and chugging the cold liquid dairy goodness. When he finished he looked at her as she chuckled at him.

"You got a little something here~" she laughed motioning to his white milky mustache.

"Hn.." He wiped away the milk with the back of his hand. 'Short' is the only word that came to his mind as he looked down at her. She was half a foot foot shorter than him, the top of her hear barely reaching his shoulder. As he kept looking at her he noticed that bandages covered half of the girl's face creating a small pang of discomfort. He felt bad for hurting her, but he couldn't understand why she had a jacket EXACTLY like the flea's. It bothered him greatly making him frown.

"Ne~ Shizu-kun~" he snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at her.

"What...?" He asked taking out his cigarette pack, frowned seeing that it was his last, took the last cigarette lit it and then crushed the empty pack and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I'm supposed to meet somebody but they didn't give me an address... Only a description of the place... Could you help me?" He looked at her sternly, she was lying, but most of what she was saying was true. Taking a drag of his cigarette he pushed aside his annoyance in order to help her. After all he did owed her for her current injuries. Right?

"Fine..." She smiled happily.

"Thank you!" She paused, " Okay so- it's in a quieter part of Ikebukuro, it has a big bright blue yokohama motorcycle commercial, and I think it's also a popular suicide spot..." Much to his surprise the girl was being serious, why she would want to go there he had no idea; but she didn't seem to be suicidal so he suppressed any possible retorts.

"I know the place." He said and began walking towards the place she was looking for.

"Arigatou ne~ Shizu-kun!" She said running to catch up to him.

"Hn.." The rest of the trip was quiet. This didn't bother Shizuo, in fact he enjoyed the silence. When they arrived at the old building he stopped rather suddenly causing the girl to stumble into him accidentally because of her short lag.

"Gomenne~" looking up and recognizing the place her face became serious, but she managed an honest smile. "Thank you Shizu-kun!"

"You're welcome..." He wanted to ask her name and why she wanted to some here but the air seemed to stink an he wanted to avoid any more violence this evening; so he turned around and walked away from the building towards sunshine street.

"Mata ne~!" The girl yelled after him as he walked away giving her a small backwards wave.

Once Shizuo was out of sight Sakura entered the building and climbed up to the roof. The metal door didn't open immediately so she put all her strength in pushing it open and almost fell as she burst through the doorway. The door bounced back closing itself as she walked to a corner if the roof where she could clearly see the main area of the roof while remaining hidden herself. She watched the sky change from orange to dark navy blue pulling out her own pack of cigarettes and lighting one. She took long deep breathes of nicotine as she watched the door waiting. As if on cue a figure walked out on the roof and leaned against the rail watching the street below. Before proceeding down the stairs, he looked around his brown eyes giving off a reddish tint as he looked around as if he knew he had an audience, but didn't know where. After looking around a bit more and failing to find her after the familiar sound of Celty's bike came from below and a brown haired girl with pig tails came out through the door and down the steps looking for somebody.

"Magenta-san!" the dark haired man stepped out from the shadows before continuing, "Nice to meet you. I'm Nakura"

"Are you really Nakura?" the girl asked timidly.

"I'm the Nakura who just wants to disappear from this world." came his rehearsed line.

"Ah! Nice to meet you," she bowed relieved to have met up with the real Nakura. "Are you the one who saved me?"

"Yes that was me." he stated.

"Thank you very much." the brunette said bowing yet again.

"Was it scary?" he asked his words lined with fake sympathy.

"Yes." she answered honestly.

"Must have been tough for you, huh."

"Yeah….." she paused before asking, "But how did you know?"

"Because the one who had you kidnapped, Magenta-san, was none other than myself~" he stated simply as though there was nothing wrong with his statement.

"Eh?" she looked at him confused.

"I am also the one who had you saved." he reiterated.

"I dont get it…" she managed to say.

"You were on your way to commit suicide, yet you were afraid when you were kidnapped. You knew that if you tried to resist you would die; so you decided to accept this as your fate. However, when you were saved you were very thankful. I wanted to see your expression after all that." he paused for effect before continuing, "To put it simply I wanted to see your expression after rendering you speechless by knowing your thoughts."

"W-why?"

"Why?" he repeated, "Lets see~ You'd probably think my response sounds philosophical; so to avoid explanations I'll just say that it's because I like humans. After all humans are just so interesting and intriguing, that it just can't be helped. Just to clarify I love all humans, not you in particular." he paused for effect watching Magenta-san's face closely, "But thats not important~"

"Everything… was a lie…?" the shocked girl watched him wide eyed.

"Now do you understand your own role? Come here~" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the other side of the rail. "Lots of people have jumped off from this spot. Not enough to make it famous, but it's said that if you jump you'll definitely die."

"Hora! See that splotch over there?" he motioned towards the dried dark red stain on the sidewalk below.

"Hey~ you don't think youre special do you? I'm not saying that you are. Everyone is the same. There's no one who can live their whole life being completely uncorrupted. I mean~ even you have one or two secrets, don't you?" Nakura walked away along the edge balancing himself before returning to face the girl.

"That's…." she stuttered trying to find her voice.

"Allow me to give you the answer, it's because even if you're cheating on someone or being cheated on, anybody can laugh at bad jokes and eat over-sweetened boiled vegetables" Nakura's voice was mocking, and as she tried to slap him, he grabbed her hand and held her in such away that she was practically dangling across the side of the roof.

"Take a look… No matter what your worries are, everyone is just a splotch."

"Splotches. Everyone. All equal before God." he stated putting emphasis on each word.

"Shall I let go?" he asked before pulling her back to safety and giving her a fake reassuring hug.

"You see?"he let her go and jumped over the rail walking backwards towards the stairs. "Well~ I'm glad I was able to see the full and awkward spectrum of your emotions today. In all honesty I don't have the slightest interest in your personal problems, rather I'm interested by how you behave when you're worrying. By the way youre behavior was just as boring as I expected them to be. Probably because I knew from the start that you didnt really want to die." as he spoke he climbed up the stairs to the roof's exit.

"Well then~ see you later~ it was fun. Magenta-san~" he said cheerfully as he slipped out through the door leaving the girl alone on the roof her mind in chaos.

Sakura watched the scene unfold with wide blazing eyes that took in all the details, big and small. Seeing this scene unfold in person gave the events so much more umph. Izaya was much more inferring and Sakura felt her sympathy go to the poor suicidal girl. However knowing that Celty was ready to catch the girl when she jumped made it possible for her to not get involved. That was her only rule she placed on her self, the prime directive: _don't change the plot_. If she was able to keep the plot moving as it was planned out too she would be safe, she would have the upper hand. Knowing who does what, when they do it, who to stay away from, and who to approach. She watched the dark haired man below, her heart skipping a beat. He was there, alive, she could touch him if she wanted to; but she knew that getting invoked with the man would be a risk. Was it a risk she was willing to make? She knew he would have a field day if he found out she didn't belong to the world, but was she willing to allow that to happen, only to be thrown away when he grew bored? No, much to her displeasure she knew she had to keep her distance from him if she wanted to survive. However, she knew it would be impossible to avoid any interaction with the informant, so she had to start creating barriers to keep him away from her as much as possible.

The sound of the girl jumping off the edge of the roof snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. She quickly walked out to the rail and carefully looked down. Sure enough Magenta-san was caught in a web of shadows. She looked up at the other building looking for any hint of movement. That's when she saw him watching the scene below them, a small glint of light reflecting off of his pocket knife as he engraved something in the building cement. She studied him as he chuckled to himself as he got up in order to leave. As he looked up his eyes made contact, and his face became visibly surprised, at the sudden appearance of an audience, but it was only for a fleeting moment, his surprise washed away and replaced by his cocky all knowing smirk. Her heart skipped a beat but an ominous feeling of fear and dread consumed her heart. She knew she caught his attention. So much for not giving him a reason to come after her. She knew she was in trouble; but some how she was looking forward to whatever was going to happen next.


End file.
